Another World
by iamacoldheartedbookworm
Summary: New Sum. Christmas Eve, 2003. Five years since the Final Battle. Everyone's together at the Burrow, celebrating with family and friends, all but Hermione, missing since the battle. So who's the woman outside, half-dead. And what does she need help with?
1. Christmas at the Burrow

_J.K.R. owns Harry Potter, not me._

_December 24, 2003_

The Christmas celebration was in full swing at the Burrow on this night. It seemed everyone was there: family, friends, order members, teachers, colleagues, even new significant others. Molly was going back and forth, keeping up conversations with everyone there, while Author was trying to help his twins on lessons of fatherhood. They had announced last week that Angelina and Katie were both pregnant, due the same day.

Ginny and Harry were talking with Ron and Luna over by the fire. After Voldemort had been defeated, they all took up jobs as professors at Hogwarts; Harry as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Ginny as the Charms teacher, Ron as the Care of Magical Creatures, and Luna as the Divinations teachers. Actually, after the war, many of the teachers retired to let a new generation take a swing at it. Other additions included Neville, Herbology, his wife Lavendar, who was assisting Madame Pomfere until she finished her medical training and took over as the Mediwitch of Hogwarts. The Patil twins, Panama, married Seamus, was the Arithmathy teachers and her sister, having gotten back from her honeymoon, was now married to Dean. Both to guys, however, were Aurors.

Albus Dumbledor and Minerva McGonagall(really Dumbledor) still taught at the school. It seemed Dumbledor wouldn't leave until he found the perfect replacement, and it couldn't be his wife. Once they picked out the new Head Master or Mistress, Minerva would give up, or as she liked to say, pass along, the Transfiguration position and they would retire together. But that didn't mean he was giving up being Head of the Order just yet. Even though the Tom Riddle was defeated years ago, they still liked to keep an eye out for anything.

At the current moment, the happy couple was talking to Draco Malfoy, who had come to Albus seven months before the Final Battle, volunteering to be a spy in order to protect him and his soon-to-be wife, Pansy Parkinson (although they were now happily married and had just found out Pansy was nine weeks along), Remus, Tonks, who was holding little Teddy, Sirius, who fell out of the veil when Bellatrix was thrown in two months before the battle, and Alastor.

Bill were talking with Charlie about the latest model of Nimbus Brooms, while Fluer and Charlie's wife, Annalisa, were playing with little Jenny on the floor by them. Little Jenny, or Little J., as everyone liked to call her, was Bill and Fluer's 17 month old daughter. She had a head of hair proudly showing she was a Weasley, but also blue eyes like her mother. Annalisa was also asking Fluer about her new clothing line, L.J. Designs. She had been working on it for years, but only recently finished her new maternity line.

Percy and Oliver Wood were discussing the scoreboard for the European Quittich Association, as Penelope and Alicia talked about work. Oliver had been married to Alicia for three years and was now on England's team while she had just finished up her healer training and was part of St. Mungo's staff. Percy was working in Muggle Relations, taking over his father's place when he became Minister of Magic two years ago. Like Penelope, Alicia had just finished training to become a healer was working at St. Mungo's also.

"Okay everyone, gather around the tree! It's time for Christmas Music!" Molly ran around the house, the living room, kitchen, backyard, and even up stairs, to gather everyone up. Even though it seemed stupid, one of the traditions they had started the years ago, before the Final Battle was that they would all gather around the tree and sing songs and celebrate the time of the year. And they may have been wizards and witches, they listened to mostly muggle music, from all around the world and in all different languages. It was a few minutes before the music started, and everyone just talked lightly or looked around. One of the many places they looked at was the empty spot right by the front side of the tree, where the radio stood on the table.

It was known to all that the space, no matter if they were all squashed together or couldn't breathe, was not to be stood in. It was saved for the person who had started the tradition. Back in forth year, when she had come, she always loved to sit by the tree and sing Christmas Carols. Slowly, people would always come over to hear her sing and, after getting the words, sung along with her. After a the second Christmas, she got everyone into it and they sung songs all night long. Now, it was tradition. The only problem?

She was gone.

Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, the only female of the Trio, who had her whole future planned out for her, was gone. She had sacrificed herself in the Final Battle, given her soul so that her friends. Literally. After hours of research, she had found an ancient ritual that aloud one person, in a sacrifice of blood, to give their energy and power to a person or a group of persons. Dumbledor had given her specific directions that she was not to do the ritual unless it was completely necessary, for in the few times it had been used, the outcome was always different. Yes, the main point of giving energy and power to people was always the same, what happened to the person giving was different. Some fell into comas, some went crazy, some died, and some became squibs.

But something different happened this time. As she completed the ritual, everyone could feel her power rushing through them. Ginny and Luna had been there with her, just in case anything went wrong. According to them, when it was done, she collapsed. Her pulse had become slower and weaker by the second, so they did the best they could to help her, but the battle called to them. So, placing her in a safe place away from the Death Eaters, they left. She was gone when they left. It was like she was never there. Her wand was gone also. In the following months and years, they searched, but nothing came up. So at Christmas, her spot was reserved, just in case she ever came home.

_It's the most wonderful time of the year_

_With the kids jingle belling_

_And everyone telling_

_You'll be of good cheer_

_It's the most wonderful time of the year_

The lights had been turned down and the candles were lit up. Little Jenny, being hugged close by her father, was giggling and laughing. Everyone was smiling and singing joyfully.

_It's the hap-happiest season of all_

_With those holiday greeting _

_And gay happy meeting_

_When friends come to call_

_It's the hap-happiest season of all_

The holiday spirit seemed to radiate around the room. Ginny sighed and leaned against Harry, cuddling into his embrace. Like the other woman in the room, it was these times together when she knew she had picked the right man, and the right friends.

_They'll be parties of hosting_

_Marshmallows for toasting_

_And caroling out in the snow_

_They'll be scary ghost stories_

_And tales of glories of Christmas's long, long ago_

Molly had to thank whoever was watching over her family at these times. When they could all be together and celebrate and be happy. Times when they could be care free and escape from the normal boring routines.

_It's the most wonderful time of the year_

_They'll be much mistle toeing_

_And hearts will be glowing _

_When loved ones are near_

_It's the most wonderful time of the year_

Remus and Sirius looked at each other, remembering the times when James and Lily were still alive, when Peter was still a friend. They always went out and had huge snowball fights, then cuddled up in front of the fire with hot chocolate. Things had been so simply back then.

_They'll be parties of hosting_

_Marshmallows for toasting_

_And caroling out in the snow_

_They'll be scary ghost stories_

_And tales of glories of Christmas's long, long ago_

Albus knew that in all his Christmas's, all his long years, this was one that would always be remembered. Little Jenny was old enough to start understanding the concept of presents, most of the girls were pregnant and glowing, and times seemed to calm. It was like something was just waiting to happen. But for now, he was just going to relax and embrace his wife.

_It's the most wonderful time of the year_

_They'll be much mistle toeing_

_And hearts will be glowing _

_When loved ones are near_

_It's the most wonderful time of the year_

_Yes the most wonderful time_

_Oh the most wonderful time_

_Of the year_

Everyone around clapped and Jenny started to giggle and bounce up and down in Bill's arms, making him set her down. They all watched as she started to wiggle around and clap her hands, what they guessed must be her idea of dancing. The music changed and Jenny called for her father to pick her up. Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer came on and Bill whispered it softly to Jenny, but sent a mocking glare at Ginny as she started to add in the muggle parts Hermione had taught her. It had been one of her favorite songs, and to confuse everyone, had added the small parts in here and there after the had all learnt it. Meanless to say, it through everyone off.

As the first verse ended, Jenny wiggled to get put down again. Amazingly, when they did, she didn't start dancing again, but crawled through everyone else and found the door. It took her a few minutes of hitting on it until they finally figured out that she wanted them to open it. "You want to go outside, baby? Huh? What's out there?" Fluer went to her daughter and picked her up, but Jenny still tried to get to the door. "Fine. Have it your way. But it you get cold, it's not my fault." Molly came over and opened the door, as Fluer was trying to restrain Jenny, and let out a gasp.

Lying on the ground in front of the door was a young woman. Her hair was long and dark, tangled and wet from the now. Her jeans were drenched, and her sweater couldn't have been helping any. A black carrier bag laid next to her, by her feet, which were covered in brown shoes.

After a minute of shock, the boys raced out to help the woman and bring her into the house. As she was lain on the couch, Jenny went over and wiped some of the hair of her face. At the sight before them, everyone stopped breathing. Wet, covered in blood, sweat, and a few scars, but she was there. Hermione Granger, MIA for five years was in front of them, cold and pale, but alive.

I do not own Harry Potter or anything/anybody else. I know we still have a while until Christmas, but I am(surprisingly) excited and in the mood. And who knows, maybe by the time Christmas comes around, it'll be done. We can only hope. R&R! it keep me going...


	2. Fallen Angel

The music continued to play in the background as everyone stared at the angelic figure laying on the couch. Nobody could move, nobody could talk, nobody could even think in that moment. It was as if time had stopped on them. As if the world had ended. As if it was dead. But it wasn't. If anything or anyone was supposed to be dead, it was Hermione. Hermione, who had been outside on the ground like a fallen angel that had just lost her wings.

A moan cut through the silence, making everyone snap back to attention. Penelope, Alicia, and Lavendar went into medical mode, shouting orders at everybody: Ginny, Luna, Katie, and Angelina went to the kitchen, gathering hot water, towels, and cool water, Fluer, Pansy, and Annalisa went with Molly to gather the medical supply kit, while all the guys went to either get blankets or checked outside for any clues how she ended up outside.

As the woman worked, the others all sat around, waiting for them so say something. It had only been ten minutes, but already anxiety was creeping about. "Ally, is Hermione going to be okay?" Oliver broke the silence. Alicia turned around, a bloody towel still in her hands, looking sure. But before she got a chance to answer, Draco cut in. "Oh, come! How do we even know this is Hermione Granger? What if we're doing all of this for nothing, and it could just be some stranger who looks like Hermione? What if all those stray Death Eaters are just trying to rumble us and this is a trap and we could always be dead in the next ten seconds?" Words sunk in, and ten seconds came and still there they were. Then Lavendar spoke up. "Draco Lucius Malfoy! If you would take a moment to look at her, you'd know it was Hermione! You see her hair line? She has a small scar right here from the first day she tried flying with us in seventh year, but she got scared and crashed into a tree. This little mark that looks like a heart on her arm, it's her birth mark. And right here, on her lower back. The black dog? Harry, Ron, and Hermione got those right before the war, declaring their animal forms and their link to each other! And this tattoo on her ankle? It's a bracelet made up of the symbols of peace, love, happiness, and tranquility, the one she got the summer after sixth year when we played truth of dare at Grimwauld Place. I remember it because she said she'd hate me forever for making her do it, then a week later she loved me for it. And that's not even half of the stuff I could tell you about! So shut up!"

Neville got up and took his wife into his arms and let her cry. Slowly, the occupants of the room stood and walked closer to get a better look. They could see her better, now that she was washed and bandaged up. Harry was the first, other then the mediwitches in the room, to touch Hermione. Her skin was smooth and cold beneath his rough and warm one. For a moment he thought that she was dead, but the steady rise and fall of her chest told him other wise. It was at that moment that he broke down crying. He never let people see him cry, or let go of his emotions, after the war. He was suppose to be the strong one. Only Hermione, he thought, could do this to me. As people watched Harry break down in front of them, they never noticed that said woman was stirring on below him.

_Flashback _

"_Maya! We have to hurry! We only have a certain amount of time! You have to leave before it's to late!" Hermione rushed around, gathering the small things that were hers and putting them in the black bag she kept hidden and stored for so many years. The bag felt heavy on her shoulder, just as the clothes on her body were itchy and tight. They weren't dirty. She had washed them after she had first gotten here. _

"_Luke, it you rush me anymore, then I swear to Hecate you will be so out of it you won't even know who you are. Just give me a minute." Luke, knowing how hard this was for her, nodded. He ran his hand through his long, dark blond hair. It was one of the many qualities that he had picked up from Hermione, one that seemed to annoy him to no end because he always thought it made him look nervous. He hated people seeing him like that, but he had to admit that at the moment, he was nervous, very nervous. His dark blue eyes watched as the smaller woman moved around their room. He wondered if they would ever be in the room again, just relaxing and thinking about happy things. _

"_Let's go." He looked to her face, still amazed by how fast she could change moods and attitudes. Just a minute ago, she had been nervous, but happy. Now, she was a warrior, just like he'd trained her to be, ready for the mission and do whatever it took to complete it. Her face was hard and serious, so much like she looked on the battle field, but he couldn't make it fit all the way. Her clothes were different, not like he was used to seeing her in. She called them jeans, sweater, and boots, but those things she had on were not boots, not to him. _

_But he didn't have time to think about her other world clothes. He had to think about getting her back to the her other world. He just hoped it worked. As if reading his mind, Hermione spoke up. "It'll be fine. The false information that the Antiguo received on today will be sufficient enough to work and we'll be able to go through. If all ends well, then I'll be able to go and come back within a few weeks." Seeing that he wasn't satisfied, she stopped and took him into her arms. He was taller by at least five inches, so her head fit perfectly under his chin and she snuggled against him. All the barriers they had put around them, the part of their mind saying not to act weak, stopped and they let go. _

"_I can't lose you, Maya. You're what keeps me going everyday. I fall asleep at night knowing that I'll wake up with you besides me in the morning, that I'll see your shining and happy face smiling at me. I look forward to watching you during morning training, just getting to look at the expression of determination and concentration. I love being us at night, holding you close and listen as you tell me about your world and try to explain all the crazy stuff that's there and how it works. I love the way you run your hands through your hair when you bathe, when you think hard about something. And I love you. I love you, Hermione, of London."_

_He took her face in his hands and kissed her. It wasn't a small peck on the lips like they did when everyone was around. It was as intense as the first time they had ever kissed, years ago, full of love and passion. But it was over to soon. Hermione looked into his eyes, and smiled._

"_And I love you, Luke of the Great Tree. I love you in so many ways it hurts me to think that I would have to leave you for even a minute. It hurts to know that anything can happen and that I may never see you again! That I might be left alone in a world that has moved on from me and that may not even know who I am anymore! That I may be stuck in a cruel life! I love you! I love being here with you, Ally, Sari, Andrei, Hans, Grandmother, and the others, and I hate, absolutely hate, doing what I'm about to do, but I have to. I love you so much, I wish we could just spend this day in bed, embraced in each other all day long."_

_He nodded and wiped away the tears falling. It was sad, the current moments, but Luke couldn't help himself to feel happy and proud about what she said, and also wishing they could just stay in bed. But nonetheless, he took her hand and they started walked, but it soon became a run as they passed the threshold of the dwelling place. _

_And twenty minutes later, after running hard side-by-side, they finally stopped at what was a beach and looked at the water. It was a light blue-green towards the shore, but darker more out, the black moon and dark sun sitting next to each other. Soon, they would be in front of each other, and they would use that moment for Hermione's escape. Hopefully, their side, the Nadie, would be hiding at White Waterfall and the Antiguo_ _would be at Border Rock, waiting for an attack that would never come._

"_I guess this is it for now. Do you know your mission?" She smiled at him, that wonderful smile that could make him melt and believe anything she said, but she only nodded. Words would be to much, because she would break down and start crying all over again and she couldn't do that. "We better get ready."_

_They climbed up to the cliffs that over looked the water. Hermione extended her hand towards the water and let power surge through her, letting it take her over. Below, a portal opened, ripping through time and space, voices and thoughts escaping for both to here. Luke knew it was time and stepped back a few feet. Hermione turned around, smiling, but it dropped in an instant. "NO!" _

_Luke turned around, seeing what had caused his love panic. The army of the Antiguo was coming upon them fast, but he could see some of the Nadie coming from all sides, trying to surround them. But a single blast swept everyone off their feet, including Luke and Hermione who fell. He struggled up from the powerful fall, and saw the Hermione had a few cuts on her face, hands, and arms from the jagged rocks. The fighting began, and the soldiers came towards them, and they had no choice but to fight back. _

_It wasn't long until one side had more of an advantage, however, and the soldiers of the Nadie were losing. "Maya! You have to go! There is much time!" Hermione had two adversaries one her, and her clothes weren't helping much. But she was able to look at Luke, and saw his eyes shine with pride and hope. She wanted nothing more then to hug and kiss him right there, but then a sharp pain on her arm turns her attention away. A deep cut was bleeding fiercely on her upper arm and it didn't show signs of stopping. She took a look back at everyone and ran towards the edge of the cliff. Just as she was about to jump, she heard a loud and painful scream. The last thing she saw was Luke with a spear sticking through his stomach. "Luke! No! Luke!"..._

_End Flashback_

"No! Luke! Luke!" Everyone turned to see Hermione waking up on the couch, screaming and yelling. They didn't know who Luke was, but Harry took the chance and took her shoulders and shook her. "Hermione! Hermione, wake up! You're okay now!" Her eyes snapped open and darted around the room, so fast everything was a blur. She jumped up, knocking Harry down, and a silver dagger materialized in her hand. She looked scared and unsure, and she was slightly rocking back and forth. "Stay back! All of you! I am a warrior of the Nadie, and I have authority to harm and/or kill you if I suspect you are part of the Antiguo!" They were all still, confused by her antics. It seemed as though everyone was holding there breathes, waiting for someone to make the next move.

"Hermione?" Her eyes darted to Harry, dagger raised his way. "Hermione Granger?" Her eyes snapped opened all the way and she started to shake. "How do you know my name? Who are you? Who sent you?" Harry took a step, slow and hesitant to show he didn't mean any harm. "Hermione. It's me, Harry. Harry Potter. Remember, I met you in our first year at Hogwarts? Along with Ron? See, Ron's right over there with Luna. They married a few years ago. And there's Ginny. I married her, also. Do you remember us?" Everyone waited in anticipation as Harry's words sunk into the started woman behind the couch. The dagger disappeared and she took a step forward and looked around the room, taking her time now.

"Harry?" Her voice was small, so small they could barely hear it. A tear fell down her cheek and she ran to Harry, and he caught her just before she fell. "Yes, Hermione. It's me. You're okay now. You're back home." He just held her shaking body, the front of his shirt getting wetter by the moment from her tears, but he didn't care. His best friend was back. Hermione was back in his arms.

"Harry?" He looked down at her as she pulled away. "Harry, I...I need our help. We, we need our help. Everybody's help." Harry was puzzled, as were the others. "Who needs our help, Hermione?" Before she could answer, however, she fell unconscious.

I don't know if i said this last time, but i do not own harry potter.


	3. The other World

I do not own Harry Potter.

Before I start this, I'm going to reply to my reviewer.

elyaeru- thanks for the review and the little note.

irish gal 2- thanks, and I will.

wasu- thank a lot, really.

totheroom- sorry you hated that, but it happens soon. Hermione's my favorite female character, so I had to bring her back!

PorcupineGirl- thanks, I think. As I said before, sorry about the mistakes. And people might not have died, but you can assume that some were hurt. I'll go more in depth with that in the story to clarify everything.

Thank you everyone who reviewed. It really makes me happy that you took the time, even if it was two seconds. Now, on with the story…

Harry put Hermione back on the couch, laying a blanket over her. Most had moved from the living room into the kitchen, taking seats around the table that Molly had enlarged. They sat in silence for a moment, all wondering what to do. Finally, Ron spoke up. "So, is it really Hermione? And if it, can we really trust her? She seemed a bit out of it earlier, like she was going insane or something. And who needs our help?" A few around the table nodded to some of the questions asked. Harry was trying to figure that out himself.

She was different; there was no doubt about it. She been standing there holding a dagger at them, ready to kill them on a whim. That wasn't the Hermione he knew. The Hermione he knew didn't even know how to conjure anything out of thin air and then will it away all the same. She was using some really strange magic. He had also noticed how she looked as though she had just come out of the battle she had disappeared at, but everything about was…He didn't know how to put it. New?

"Harry, mate, what do you think? You're doing that face you do when you're in deep thought." Harry glanced up and saw everyone else looking at him. He knew others may have been thinking about the same things, so why not voice his opinion?

"I noticed that she looked like she just came from some type of battle, but most of her wounds and scars that I could see weren't shown in her clothes. She must have been somewhere, so somebody must have had her and she was just changed into those clothes not long ago. And, I could feel some power on her, like she wasn't herself. I'm not sure really, but something doesn't seem right. It's not that something not right with her, but that something wrong with the situation. Once she wakes up we can get more information on what's going on, but until then we just have to wait."

They all knew it was the signal that there wasn't anything else to talk about and that Harry wanted the conversation over. So, slowly, everyone left the kitchen to wonder about the room, but most stayed clear of Hermione and the couch.

But Harry had other ideas. He wanted to go and see Hermione, just to look at her and know that it was all real and, if possible, see if he could find any answers. She was still just as he had left her, her head slightly to the right and the blanket tucked her once shivering form. It seemed weird for him to think this, but in the short time that everything had happened, she seemed to look better. He didn't know if it was because the girls had taken care of her so well or if she held some unknown power that might be linked to earlier events from the day. But if it was, then what happened?

As his thoughts lingered again, he came upon what happened after the battle. Hermione hadn't been the only one lost in the battle. Kingsley Shaklebolt, Lee Jordan, Cho Chang, Denis and Colin Creevy, and even Viktor Krum had been killed, and even thousands injured. Harry himself hadn't even come off scratch free. In fact, not many people cared about his lightening bolt scar anymore, if only for the fact some people walked away with crazier scars. He had heard that Remus had one shaped like a wolf on his back from Tonks; but then again, he really didn't want to think where it was and how she knew, even if they were married…

Slow, everyone either started to wonder up to rooms or leave with the promise of coming back tomorrow morning. "Harry, time to get some rest. We all figured we'd take shifts tonight, just to make sure of anything. Remus has first and then I'll take over in three hours." Harry looked to the clock and saw that it was ten o'clock, an hour since he had first sat down. "Sure, but wake me if anything happens." Ron nodded and Ginny lead him up the stairs to her old room for the night.

"Harry, I know you're happy that she's back. Trust me, so am I. But right now, until we know more, just try and not to get to excited." He knew what his wife was saying, and as hard as it was for him to hear those words, he knew they were one hundred percent true. "I know Gin. I've always thought that when she came back, it would all be the same: we'd be together again, going through big adventures and whatnot." Ginny nodded. She understood perfectly. At one time, Hermione had been the only one who really knew her. She took his hand and led him to the bed and with a smile at each, snuggled up and fell asleep.

Many hours later, when everyone was asleep, Hermione was waking up down stairs on the couch. Without opening her eyes, she let her senses go and felt for everyone. They were all asleep, and she could tell by the late moon in the sky it was close to six, very much time for her to get up. When she stood, she saw Moody sitting on a chair, and looked as if though he had tried not to go to sleep, but it had failed. A smile graced her lips. She remembered last night, and she might have overacted a bit, but she had reason. With what happened before she left, she had to be sure.

She searched around for a minute silently, looking for her bag. Soon, she found it and, upon opening the bag, saw that everything was still in there. Years ago, before she had disappeared, she had made this bag extendable for all her things. When she had come back, she put most of her life in it, leaving only a few things for Luke and the others to remember her if anything happened. But before she could think of anything else, she pulled out come clothes and slid into them. Even if someone was awake, she didn't care if they saw her. It happened everyday.

Opening the door, she smiled as most of the snow had vanished over night. This was the perfect weather for a morning session.

It was almost two hours later when everyone started to wake up and head down stairs, but they were stopped on the stairs, Ron blocking the way. They followed his line of vision and saw Moody sleeping in the chair and the couch with the blanket thrown over the back. "MOODY! Get up you old man!" Moody jumped in his chair and turned to look at them, glaring. During the battle he had taken some hard hits and was now half deaf and his non-magical eye was half blind. But he stopped when they all pointed toward the couch. He went wide eyed and threw some cursing around and growled. "How the bloody hell did that girl get away from me!"

It was about twenty minutes later after they had searched the house and the near by area and called everyone else to the kitchen in the Burrow when the door opened. They didn't move, not knowing who it was. The all had looks of shock when they saw it was Hermione. She had on what looked to be a tunic and pants of some type of mystery cloth on, her hair messy from the wind, and her cheeks and ears pink from the cold. She smiled and walked into the kitchen, a bounce in her step. "Morning, all! Molly, do you still keep the mugs in the far cabinet? Oh, yes you do! I'd conjure one but I just feel like having one of these home-made ones. They are precious gifts that should be appreciated." She took one of the mugs down, Gryffindor red with a painted lion on it. She waved her hand over it and soon there was some kind of liquid that looked like tea, but at the moment, they weren't sure.

"Hermione?" She turned around, sipping from the mug. "Wow, it's so weird to be called that again. It's been almost five years since I heard anybody call me that. Wait, I take that back. Luke likes to call me that when he tries to be passionate and caring and loving, but it so works on me." She looked up and saw everyone looking at her. She rolled her eyes and finished what was in her mug before putting it in the sink. "Okay, I'm a morning person, so what? No need to be rude and stare. You guys remind me of the others. But that was when I was a non-morning person though. Luke always had me up by five for morning training. _They _thought I was crazy because I was so grumpy. Ha!"

Ginny finally found the voice that they were all missing. "Hermione…We love having you back, really, but what's going on?" Hermione looked at them and her face, just as look said, turned serious in a matter of seconds. It startled the others in the kitchen, including Harry and Dumbledore. "Okay, you want answers? Then comfy, get food, get drink, get whatever, do whatever, and meet me in the living room in twenty. Then you'll get your answers. Until then, I'm getting the bathroom." Nobody moved and she started to get mad. "Are you going to wait until the last moment? This is not a joke! So either get moving or get no answers, because I'm telling this once and only once." She stormed out of the kitchen, grabbed her bag, and went into the bathroom.

They heard the sound of the shower running and decided to do as she said and get ready; they had a feeling this was going to take some time.

Twenty minutes later Hermione walked out of the bathroom, this time she was wearing something that looked like red silk, but this time it was more of a dress, sleeveless and down to her knees but split from one side to her thigh, and her hair was pulled in a French braid. But there was something around her that had an air of power, strength, and determination. She set her bag down one the floor and sat cross-legged one the floor. "I'm going to tell you guys what happened and everything, but I don't want any interruptions of any kind." They all nodded and she took a deep breath.

"It was right at the end of the battle, when I felt that I was truly going to die. I'm not sure what, but something came to me and told me that if I wanted to save my friends, then I had to live, but it was my choice. I chose to live, but when I awoke, I ended up some where else. I was hurt and confused and could barely walk. It wasn't long until I was found by this group of people, one guy in the lead. Just as I said to you guys about being a Nadie, he said the same thing. After looking like he was ready to kill me, I think he saw that I was hurt and didn't understand what was happening to me. I black out and when I woke up I was at some sort of a house, or at least it seemed like it to me.

"It took them a while, but they final got me to understand where I was. The place was called the Great Tree, in a dimension called 5th Earth and that there was a great war going on between there group and a group called the Antiguo, The Ancient. I was found at a place called Border Rock, where the line between is drawn. They thought I was part of this group, but after a while I told them my story and everything just kind of clicked into place."

She told them about her friends and her training and everything she had done while she was there. Everything just pored out from her mouth and she could barely keep up with herself as she talked. They ha a few questions here and there, she didn't like that, but she answered them and soon the story was told, all but one part.

"Hermione, what did you mean that you needed us? You said that right before you passed out last night." She looked at Minerva for a minute before looking outside the window and frowning. Suddenly she stood up and walked to the counter, her back to them and her hands down. "Lately the Antiguo have been getting stronger, winning battles that used to be even. And I even saw them use some sort of magic the other day, with some person waving what looked to be a normal stick to the others but I saw it was a wand, and they used a levitation charm to knock one of my friends off into black pit. The others knew about my magic, about how I used to use wand magic and thought they it might be something from this world, that someone came though as I did. I wasn't completely sure about that, but nothing was too crazy at that point.

"So, with high hopes, Luke and I set out to fin a way back for me, so hat I could come and get help. It took us almost a year, and we finally found it. Trust me, it wasn't easy. We had to get this information and at the same time keep up with training and the battles and everything else. But once we found it, we didn't have much time to get everything ready. It was just about two weeks ago when we found what we've been looking for. So, we set everything up for my leaving: we set out a false word about attacking at Border Rock, when I was really leaving from the cliff over La Mar Azul, the blue sea, about who was going to be there and what time. The thing is, it failed. They didn't take the bait; they found us and started a battled as we were starting the spell. I was literally fighting and casting at the same time. I was about to jump when I heard Luke scream and then I saw him with a spear through his stomach. Those bastards knew and they made us look like the fools! We probably lost about ten people in that battle. I thank Hecate that Lai wasn't there. If they would have hurt her or the baby, I don't know what I would have done. But Luke…I don't even know what happened to him. He could be dead for all I know! This was stupid! How did we ever think that this could work?"

She pounded her fists on the counter and everyone jumped. They had never seen her like this before, her emotions bouncing back and forth and even this angry side of her. It was new to them.

For what seemed like the hundredth time, they sat in silence. Hermione knew that she was pointing her anger at the wrong people, but she couldn't help it that time. This whole thing didn't seem like it was going to work. But right now, she needed it to. Or at least, if they didn't agree to come back with her, she would go on her own. It was better to have one witch then none. And if she was going to be here for while, then maybe she could get some studying in and have something to go on when she returned.

"Hermione?" This time she didn't jump, but she didn't turn to acknowledge Albus either. "School starts back in a week. Why don't you come with us, you can help the teachers and do that research you need to do. Then, when the time comes, we will go with you." Now she turned around, a little surprised. She knew that Albus might say yes, but he was saying yes for everyone else also. And nobody protested. Maybe things changed, people changed and they cared more then the last time she had been there.

"Thank you. Now, isn't it Christmas?"


	4. Home at Hogwarts

January 2, 2003

Today's the day, Hermione thought. The day I get to go back to Hogwarts.

It had been almost a week and a half since she had returned to her birth world and everything seemed to be routine by now: She would get up in the morning and go running, return for breakfast, help Molly clean, go out and train for a few hours, come in for lunch, research the ancient books that Arthur had dug up, and go down to dinner hours later, and then catch up with everyone. She wondered, would it change come Friday, when all the children returned for school.

"Hermione, where are you? We're ready to go, now!" Hermione heard the shout from Burrow and smiled. She had missed all the times when Ron and she had gotten into those little fights back at school. Maybe it was just the sound of his voice, letting her know that someone really cared for her. And with that thought, she grabbed her bag and started to run towards the crooked house. Maybe she could surprise Ron again, like yesterday when she had run the whole way around to the front of the house where she entered and made her way to the back and told him she was already there. He had such a fit that everyone was waiting for them to have a fight again.

But, she thought as she was coming up to the house, he just smiled at me and gave me a hug and said he was glad to see me. Everyone looked relieved, and soon joined to create a giant bear hug. It was sweet really. Sometimes people would just smile at her, or give her hugs, and just say they were happy she was back. Just the effect of coming back I guess, Hermione mused.

With a quick thought, she decided not to scare Ron and went up to meet him at the back porch. "Good to see you came the right way today." She just smiled, her tongue threatening to peek out of her teeth, something she had picked up from Sari when she was just beginning to get to know her years ago.

As she walked into the living room, she saw that Albus and Minerva were talking quietly by the fireplace, and twinkle in his eyes. "Yes, yes I think that would work out perfectly. But, everyone is here right now, so let us now go!" He clapped his hands and suddenly everyone was wearing a similar phoenix necklace, and as he motioned to grab onto their bags, they were gone.

When Hermione opened her eyes, her breath caught in her throat. Never again did she ever think that she would be coming back to Hogwarts when she was in the other world, but standing here now, it was so beautiful. The warm summer sun gave just the right amount of sunlight to give Hogwarts a look of heavenly grace.

"Hermione, you can gap at the castle later! Right now we want to go get settled in and look for a room for you! Or would you rather sleep in the cold hallways?" Hermione snapped back to the others and gently, or what she thought was gentle since Harry let out a small ouch, hit him on the arm. "Oi, I didn't even hit you that hard you big goof! And it's your fault to!"

Inside the castle, she had to take both Harry and Ron's hand just to keep her from stopping again. It seemed like everything was a dream, only much better. Nothing had really changed, and all the portraits seemed to recognize her and started to spread the word that she was back before they were even halfway to Albus' office. By the time they were done, every creature and whatnot was going to be at the bottom of the stair-case waiting for her.

Soon, without really knowing it, they were up in the headmaster's office and she was sitting in a comfy chair, waiting for Albus to figure out wear she was going to stay. As he went to say something, however, Minerva interrupted. "Perhaps, she could go back to her old Head Girl dorm. Nobody's moved in and all her old things are in there?" She said the last as a question to Hermione, knowing that it was up to her in the end anyways.

Hermione looked shocked, to say the least. She would have expected someone else to take her room and even them to throw all her stuff away years ago, after she went missing. But, maybe it would be nice. That way she knew where everything was in relation to her and she had really missed her old room with a passion. Maybe it would be like being a student again. Except that part of her life was over.

"I guess that would be fine. I do miss my old rooms anyways. And there's some stuff in there I've been dying to hold again!" They all smiled at her, and after a few more minutes and talks about tomorrow, they all left. And just as she expected, many of the castle's residents were waiting for her. She didn't want to be mean, so she talked with them all as she walked to her room. Soon, as she went along, they left her side but promised to come back soon and finish catching up.

She hadn't asked if the password was different, and it had never been brought up so she assumed that it was the same. And when she came to the portrait, she smiled. "I heard you were back, girlie! I would have come to see you sooner, but I'm not aloud to leave unless someone else is here! I'm so happy you back!" The blue-ish green fairy looked at her with big green eyes and a happy smile. Yep, it was Kato alright. The little fairy had been such a close friend when she was in school, and seeing her brought back all the times that she would sit outside and just talk about what was going on in her crazy mind.

"Glad to see you too, Kato. If I'm right, the password is still the same. So, el gato es gordo!" Kato smiled and opened. As she walked in, she heard, "And I love that outfit! Where do you shop?" Hermione laughed and looked around. Nothing had changed, not even any dust covering her stuff. It was just as she had left it on the day of the battle, messy and chaotic.

The living room had her favorite blanket thrown on the back of the couch and the TV she had charmed to play through the magic was sitting there, dying to be played for just a while. So, she set her bag down and grabbed the blanket and sighed as she turned the device on. "Yes." Playing on the TV was old reruns of Doctor Who, the one show she had missed.

Hours later, she turned the TV down and started walking through the little house like dorm and finally got to her bedroom. She couldn't help it. She jumped onto the bed, bouncing up and down for a few seconds! It was like being carefree and fearless again, two things she had missed about life. Looking at the clock, it read 8:29, and, even though it was a bit early, she was tired and tomorrow was going to be a long day. So she changed into her night wear.

The next morning, Hermione figured that she had better miss morning training and get down to the Great Hall. Not all the teachers knew she was back, and it would be another day of story telling. In and out of the shower, she dressed in a dress similar to the one she had worn on Christmas Eve, except it was a dark red color instead of blue, and she pulled her hair into two French braids before heading down stairs.

In the Hall, the ones who knew Hermione was back were getting worried. She had missed dinner last night and she hadn't answered when they tried to call her from the fireplace. And the ones who didn't could tell they were nervous about something, but decided not to push it.

But soon, everyone was satisfied as Hermione came strolling into the Hall, whistling a tune. Harry thought it sounded familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it at that moment.

Hermione came in and sat between Harry and Ron, just like old times, and started to put some fruit on her plate. Harry grinned as he watched the other teachers' gap at her in amazement and how she seemed to not mind anymore. "No good mugs? Well, this should do it then." She waved her hands over an empty spot by her plate and a mug with the same drink that she had everyone morning in it. She started to drink it, but stopped as her eyes caught her Professor Trelawney eyes. She stopped and put the mug down and then cradled her head in her hands. "I thought we were done with this. Yes, I'm back! Can I just eat now?" The professors looked shocked, but Albus' eyes just twinkled all the more.


	5. Powers and Thoughts

January 3, 2003

Hermione sat up at the head table, in-between Harry and Ron as she had been yesterday for her first meal back. After the inevitable shock from the teachers, things had gone pretty good. Those that still worked at Hogwarts from when she had been in school started drowning her in questions, so much so that she could barely keep up after a few minutes. Thankfully, Albus had seen her distress and asked the teachers to politely hold all the questions for another day.

That day, she thought gratefully, wasn't today. Today was the day when all the students would be coming back, and that was about to happen any minute. And so far, she was hating it more then being fearful, if only for the fact that Minerva had told her that she would look nice in a set of robes, not the clothes she normally wore. Hermione took that as a hint that she was being made to wear the robes, dark red silk with a red blouse and a black skirt and dark red slippers underneath. And they were so uncomfortable that she was itching all over.

"Hermione, stop itching! If you hate wearing that so much, then just go change real quick." Hermione glared at Harry. Apparently he didn't understand how Minerva could be at times, so she just hit him once again. "Okay, sorry! I swear, you've become so violent! My bruises have bruises!" Hermione just shook her head. He was over exaggerating, but she didn't care. She just shrugged in response.

Before Harry could come up with a come back, the doors to the hall opened and students ranging from years second to seventh all came piling in, taking seats at all four of the tables. They were all talking, the noise becoming unbearable. She tried as best as she could to block the music out, until the finally covered her ears.

Of all the students, Jessica Combs noticed her first. She was in her seventh year now, and when the war took place, she had been in third year when the Final Battle happened at Hogwarts. She remembered all the preparation. Many of the seventh years students had returned to hogwarts to help around the castle, as they all said. But she knew the truth, and it had been Hermione who told her one night, after she saved Jessica from two stupid sixth year Slytherin boys. And Jessica could never forget those eyes when she was told what was going on, the same eyes that looked around the room now.

But Jessica's friends noticed that she had faded from the conversation. "Jess? Earth to Jess, are you with us?" When they received no response, they fallowed her line of sight and became breathless. They knew who this was, everyone had heard about her story while at Hogwarts. She was thought dead, but here she was, rolling her eyes at something Professor Potter and Professor Weasley were saying.

And that's all it took, five girls stopping, making others do the same. Within the next minute, the hall quieted down, and everyone was looking at Hermione, though she didn't seem to notice. Until somebody shouted out her name, loud enough that she thought all of Europe could have heard. But she smiled when she noticed it was Jessica, and, after she escaped from behind the table, she was running to catch the girl in her arms. "Jess! Oh, thank God you're alright! I was worried after the battle, and I was hoping you were okay!"

Jessica was almost crying. It might have seemed stupid, but she didn't care. After all Hermione had done for her, including teaching her how to defend herself after that little incident, she was a role-model for Jessica. "Yeah, I'm fine. I only survived, thought, because of what you taught me. Without your help, I wouldn't have lived five minutes into it." They hugged a few minutes, loud whispering now able to be heard, but the two didn't care at all. Then, Albus cleared his throat and looked from Hermione to her chair, then the door, and she understood at once. "Hey, have fun tonight. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

It wasn't long after that dinner was finished and people began to eat their deserts when Albus stood up, gathering attention to himself. "First off, I would like to welcome everyone back to another year at Hogwarts School! I thank everyone here for joining us again, or, for some, for the first time. Now, as you've all seen, we have a guest with us tonight. We don't know how long she will be here, but please do all you can to make her feel at home. Miss Hermione Granger." Hermione stood up and smiled, waving to those in the hall.

"Now, Miss Granger will be helping out around the castle for the time being, so when you see her in classes, don't be frightened. And, though everything is still being decided, I believe that Hermione will take on a class of her own, properly called Defense, in which you will learn to defend yourself by means outside of magic.

"Now, I believe that I have used up your attention for now, please, finish up your meal and you can make your way to you houses for the night. And, I would suggest that you not take this first night to take you first detention or point deduction of the year." His eyes twinkled and many students snickered, but they all continued to eat.

"Hey, Hermione, what class are you going to be in tomorrow. Want to come to my class? You know you want to!" Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's attempt at getting Hermione in his class. They all knew that the only other class Hermione hated more then divinations was care of magical creatures. "Ronald, I already told you all that I was taking Harry's class first, so stop bothering me about it. Or were you to preoccupied with Luna then listening to me?" At this, all the teachers laughed when Ron's ears turned red. "I was not! And, I just- I just forgot!" Hermione smiled and patted Ron's arm. "Of course you did, Ronald, of course you did."

When dinner was over with, Hermione sat with the other teachers and watched the students go to their dorms, but after, she left the castle and took a walk, heading for the forest. It might have been forbidden to the students, but that didn't mean the teachers couldn't go in there. She was only about a minute in when something jumped out at her. "What are you doing in this forest so late at night, little human?" She almost fell over from the shock, but she didn't. It was just a centaur, and as long as she showed that she could be in the forest she would be fine.

"I came for a walk, master centaur. I mean no harm to you or any who live here. I only wish for you permission to enter safely, with no harm from you people." The centaur looked at her, confusion writing on his face. He walked around her once and then stood in front of her. "You are no ordinary human, little one. There is something different about you. But I can see that you mean no harm, so I grant you permission to enter at will." She bowed her head and started walking again. "Little one, may I ask why you are so different?" Hermione turned around and smiled sadly. "I do not belong here, master centaur, and I understand that which those here do not." He nodded, understanding, and left her.

When she came out of the forest a few hours later, she had a few tears running down her cheeks. So many times before had Luke and her walked through the white forest, laughing and having fun, not even caring about the world outside. Of course, when they returned to everyone else, they would get yelled at for being to reckless at night. But in the end, it all seemed worth it. Back in her room, she fell asleep with thoughts of Luke in her head.

The next morning, after breakfast, Hermione made her way the DADA room for class. Today was actually looking so far. Minerva had not said anything to her this morning when she walked in wearing a black silk dress with the same spilt on the side, with her hair up in a straight ponytail. She didn't even wear the robes either, which got many of the students confused at what she was trying to do, if anything. But the teachers didn't say anything, so neither did they.

"Good morning, Hermione! You were late for breakfast, but I had to come and set everything up for today. We're just going to do some simple dueling. The first students should be here soon enough, but I need to ask you a favor?" Hermione walked into the room, noticing that it was covered with mats and pillows, almost like old DA meetings.

"What do you need me for, Harry? You're suppose to be the teacher here." She smirked and he just stuck out his tongue. "For you information, I need somebody to help me show the students what a real duel should look like, just so that they don't hurt themselves too badly." She looked at him, thinking it over. "Okay, but one thing. I don't have my wand. I can't duel." He thought for a moment, and then threw his wand on the desk. "We can both do wandless magic, so we'll just do that instead." She shrugged and sat down on one of the pillows, waiting for the class to come in. She didn't have to wait for very long.

"Good morning, class. Now, as you can see, Miss Granger will be gracing us with her presence this morning, and she'll also be helping me with today's lesson." They all sat around on the pillows, were the desks should have been, and hung on to his every word. "As seventh years, I want to see what you can do, and that'll give me a better chance to help everyone this year. So, we are going to duel. But before you all duel, Hermione and I will be showing you the proper forms. So, everyone back up and watch carefully."

Harry and Hermione moved to opposite ends of the room and bowed. Then, as the students noticed that neither hand wand, they started throwing spells at each other faster then they could all see. But one thing was for sure. While Professor Potter seemed the same as always, Hermione had a new look on her face, a look of pure determination and passion all over, especially in her eyes, which looked dangerous at that moment.

And if Harry could tell, he wasn't showing it. Until she got hit and retaliated with a growl. "Same old Hermione! You're letting your emotions get in the way! I thought you were done with that!" Before anyone, even Harry, could blink, he was up against the wall, her hand reaching out from across the room. It was like he was being held with an invisible force, and all the students could feel the power radiating off of her. "Really Harry, is that was you think? Well what do you think about this?" Her hand moved, and Harry along with it. He was now only a few feet in front of her, but he was still in the air, his eyes holding nothing. Hers didn't either. For a minute, they just looked at each other, until Hermione dropped him and walked to the door. "I'll be in the library, Harry. See you later."


	6. Talking and Finding

January 3, 2003

By the start of lunch, it had gotten all around Hogwarts about what'd happened during the DADA class with Hermione. Of course, in that time also, no one had seen her, even when Harry went to search the library. There wasn't anywhere she could really go outside of Hogwarts, but it still unnerved them all that they couldn't find her.

However, Hermione being the ever smart one, escaped to the one place where they wouldn't think to look for her: the Room of Requirements. She'd told Harry that she was going to the library because that was her original plan, but halfway there she turned around and started walking the other way. Feeling as homesick as she was, the only place that she really wanted was the Great Tree. So, walking in front of the hidden door three times, she brought forth everything she could from her memory about the Tree.

After the third time, with a loud creek, the door opened and when she stepped through, she was back.

The hallowed tree never looked better, in her mind. The 'living room' was full of different chairs and bean bags, all hand made, and a few wood tables, also hand made. There were a few pictures that had been painted, all by natural substances, and carved sculptures. The next room was a dinning room of sorts, the very large table and wooden benches being able to hold everyone and everything at meal times. It was also where battles, attacks, and everything about the war was discussed.

There was a long hall next, breaking off into many different paths, just like the branches of a tree. If someone didn't know where they were going, they could easily get lost in it all. But Hermione knew where she was going. The last corridor on the right before the end of the hall, then walk towards the back again, this time to the left. Finally, after left turn down the third corridor, she found her destination. An elegantly carved door stood before her, patterns tracing from the top to the very bottom. Even the door handle was carved in, lost in the sea of it all.

Hermione pushed the handle into the doo and the door opened. She swung it open slowly, and tears came to her eyes. Everything was just as the day she had left as she walked in: the large bed of grass and palm leaves was covered with the hand made quilt by Grandmother, or Granny, as some people called her, and Lai, there was a painting on the wall, the back color green, from the greenest leaves in spring, and different shapes of red, that had actually been painted on from blood, hers and Luke's blood.

Yes, this room was special to her, the most special in the whole Tree. This was her room, but not just hers, the one that she shared with Luke. The others were shocked that Luke could actually be able to put up with someone else, let alone a female from another world. But about six or seven months after Hermione arrived, they became closer, and were soon the closest of friends. Then, somehow, things changed even further between them.

During one of the week long training sessions at La Mar Azul, with just Luke and herself, they found themselves kissing each other, and it went on from there. But it wasn't just something small between them, like everyone else thought. No, they were much more then that, so much more that Granny was the only one to be told. She was the one that had helped them the whole way through.

But now, they were apart, and she knew that it hurt him just as much as it hurt her. She hated it so much, even if it was to protect their future.

But before she could think about it anymore, she heard her name being yelled from somewhere else. She walked the familiar almost-maze back and saw someone she never wanted to see here, in her home.

"Harry, I'm sorry about what happened, but you need to leave. You can't be here." Harry just ignored her and walked around a bit, looking at things and occasionally touching odds and ends. She let him go on like this for a minute, something she thought was a miracle, before she finally yelled at him. "Harold James Potter! I said 'stop'!" He froze, but looked her in the eye. "Hermione, what happened?" He left the question hanging.

What happened when she left? What happened when she was gone? What happened to make her change? It was everything rolled into one, but she didn't want to answer him. In a way, she didn't even know herself. Sure, she'd told them that she told them everything, but she could see it in Harry's eyes that he knew she didn't. She looked around the room, anywhere but in his eyes. They were the same eyes that used to hold her captive and make her tell the truth so long ago. But they weren't going to make her do it again.

"Harry, I'm asking that you respect my wishes and let me keep some things to myself okay. I know that you're worried about me, that you all are, but I need something to keep to myself, something that belongs to me and my world." Harry winced when she used that term, my world. She had been gone along time, and he knew that in some ways she felt like she didn't belong here anymore. Everyone had carried on with their lives, even she had. The way she put it for all of them, she only returned for their help, to keep the other world safe.

"Normally I would say yes to you in any situation, but right now I can't. We can't fully help you if you don't tell us what we need-" He was cut off with a scream from Hermione. "I've told you everything that you need to know that can help us get back and 'save the day'. That's all you need to know. Everything else is mine to keep, you to leave alone!" The clay pots and some of the smaller wooden items broke with her last word, a scream really. She was breathing hard and her eyes held fury as Harry looked at her silently. But the next minute, she was on the floor, crying with her head resting on her knees. The woman who had become a symbol of courage and strength for him was now reduced to nothing in front of his eyes.

"I'm sorry Harry, I really am." She broke down, crying her frustrations, her anger, her sorrow, out in her tears. Harry stood and watched for a few seconds before he kneeled down next to her and took her in his arms. They stayed like, losing track of time in their own thoughts. Hermione was trying to figure out what was happening to her, normally being so calm and collective, a warrior in ever sense. Harry was trying to understand his friend's wishes, but wanting to help her at the same time. Soon, Hermione fell asleep in Harry's arms.

It was the free period before dinner when the two finally made it out of the Room. Hermione seemed a lot calmer, even though she looked like she was going to fall down any moment, and Harry was just thankful he wasn't dealing with a hormonal female anymore. Some people pointed and whispered as they passed them, but the two just continued down to the Black Lake. Upon arrival, they found Ron and Ginny skipping stones, hoping the giant squid didn't get to them to fast.

"Oh, hey guys. Feeling better, Hermione?" Ginny smiled at Hermione, knowing that, for her long time female friend, this was really hard on her. "I think so. I'm still kinda tired and I feel a little weird, I don't know how to explain it, but I guess I'm okay. It's just, I really miss everyone. There's so much that's probably happened and I want to know. It's really getting to me." The other nodded, and Hermione went to sit by Ginny. For the next hour, thee four just sat by the lake, like they did years ago.

As they were walking back into the school, Ginny stopped suddenly, gasping. She turned around to look at Hermione. "Mione, I have a little question for you. You and Luke, you figured out how to get you back here, right? You never told us how. How?" Hermione stopped and looked at Ginny, then closed her eyes and lent up against the tree she was near.

"Honestly, it was a total mystery at first, how to get back, I mean. I wasn't even sure how I got there in the first. So, we started looking in all the books at home, starting with the books of old; the ones we had anyway. They were the books that contained the oldest history of our world. They had the normal history, such as how everything was all created, but also the old magic, the first magic uttered and done by man and nature. There was nothing there, so we moved on, thinking of more sources.

"We looked in all the books we could get our hands on, even went on a few missions to seek out books from the Antiguo. We didn't find much, only a recording of another like me, someone who came through from this world. It didn't say who though, so we couldn't ask them anything. We finally ran out of things to read and started asking people, many of them called the Knowers. They are said to know everything, their knowledge passed through the generations. Before we could even ask them anything, the simply said, 'It is easier to find knowledge when you know where it is. Look at the firsts, and your answers will come.'

"They disappeared before we could question them, so we left and headed back to tell the others. It finally came to me, later that night. We had made camp and were sitting in front of the fire. Luke was holding me, comforting me, really. I was really ready to give up. So, in typical Luke-macho-man-I'm-going-to-figure-it-all-out form, he started going over everything that we knew, everything that we could figure out. It was about two minutes into his little speech that it came to me.

"One of the books of old had mentioned a ceremony, using ancient magic. It didn't seem like anything, not really. It was a ceremony used to bless the souls of the dead and send them into the second world, heaven as it's known here. It involves an incantation, opening a portal leading to the second world, allowing the spirit time to enter; sometimes some were sent completely, body and soul. That got me thinking about the portal and how it really worked. So I asked Luke about it more, right in the middle of his little speech. Needless to say, he looked like I'd just asked him to go skinny dipping in the ice-cold water.

"Then he realized I was onto something; apparently I get this look on my face or something, I'm not sure. But he started telling and everything clicked into place. The ceremony always took place during the full moon, the moon being the guiding light. I thought back to the battle and realized that it happened during the full moon, meaning that the path was opened. Like the spirits going onto the second world, I had gone to, ending up where they come from. It was reversed.

"I told you before that we spread word of an attack at Border Rock, a set up, to allow us time. You know the story. It didn't work. We got ambushed at La Mar Azul, but it worked. I opened the portal and came through, landing at the Burrow. But how to get back, I have no idea. I don't know how to open the portal to get back, mainly because last time I was on the brink of death and offered a change to live. I don't think that's going to work this time."

Ginny nodded at that and thought for a moment. "It wasn't a full moon the night of the battle. In fact, it was a new moon, so there was no way a path could have been formed, right? So how did you get through? I mean, if what you're saying about the ceremony is true, then the path would have been blocked." Then, jumping up, Harry looked to Hermione and started talking really fast.

"The path wasn't blocked! Not really! What if the worlds are opposite? You know, light and dark, day and night, stormy and sunny. That would include new moon and full moon! So when it's full moon there, it's new here, so the path could technically be open! And the spell, the one used during the battle, that could have opened the portal without you knowing about it! That voice you heard, it could have been a spirit that was crossing and gave you the chance to cross!"

They all looked at Harry for a moment before Hermione nodded. "That's one possibility, and a very good one. The only thing is; what was so special about me? I completed the entire ritual and nothing out of the ordinary happened. At least, nothing indicated that something had gone wrong. The ritual was a way for me to give my life-energy to you, Harry, and others on our side. It went according to plan." Hermione's voiced thoughts gave them more questions, but Ron wasn't concerned with them. He just snorted and said, "Except you were pulled into another dimension and we went crazy looking for you."

They ignored him and started talking about how they would get back given the new information about how Hermione was previously transported between the dimensions. After doing some quick calculations, a date that fit the moon cycle was found and a way to interoperate the two spells was found. Grinning at their success, they walked in, Harry saying that he would talk to Dumbledore and the other Order members about everything so they could start preparing.

Though Hermione wouldn't admit it to her friends, but the whole time they sat and talked, she was feeling nauseous. So, when they all entered the castle, she excused herself to her room to freshen up. But just as she made it to her rooms, she could feel what little she had eaten that day coming up on her and ran for the bathroom. She had been like this for awhile, but it was getting hard to control. She had a feeling this was why all her powers where all wacky and crazy.

Back in her room, she changed into jeans and a sweater, black high heel boot covering the bottom of her jeans. She brushed her hair back and pulled it into a pony-tail before finally leaving for the Great Hall. She walked the halls slowly, taking everything in. When she was closer to the large doors, she could smell the food and started to feel queasy again, but walked on. In the hall it was even worse.

"Hey, Hermione, can you pass me the mashed potatoes?" Hermione practically gagged as she passed them down to Ron. He stuck his spoon in and piled them onto his plate. Ginny saw that Hermione was just pushing her food around and asked, "Are you okay, Hermione? You look a little pale and you're not eating." Hermione nodded and grimaced and pushed her plate away. However, as she was about to get up, she felt her stomach coming back up and leaned behind her chair. Some noticed and some didn't, but soon everyone saw and started to panic. What was wrong with the newly found war heroin? She wiped her mouth and sat up, before her eyes widened. "Oh, goddess!"

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update, there's just been alot of things going on in my life and my computer hasn't been agreeing with me. I tired to make this longer, so I hope it's liked. Let me know!


End file.
